onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 867
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy - Tony Tony Chopper | rating = | rank = }} "Lurking in the Darkness - An Assassin Targeting Luffy!" is the 867th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary With Big Mom following the Fire Tank Pirates, the group on the Thousand Sunny continues on to Cacao Island, but Sanji informs them that the Big Mom Pirates are aware of their plan to meet Luffy there. At Cacao Island, a large force of the Big Mom Pirates gathers and Oven prepares a trap for Luffy. Inside the Mirro-World, Flampe quietly interferes with Luffy's fight with Katakuri, causing Luffy to suffer a severe injury. Long Summary Luffy continues fighting Katakuri in the Mirro-World, and Katakuri's sister Flampe looks on as she prepares to shoot Luffy with her blowgun. Luffy keeps attempting to strengthen his Kenbunshoku Haki and foresee Katakuri's attacks, and although he is not on Katakuri's level yet and continues getting pummeled as a result, he is developing it very rapidly. Katakuri recognizes this, and as he realizes he needs to finish Luffy off quickly, Flampe successfully shoots Luffy in the leg with a blowdart. The dart causes Luffy's leg to numb, rendering him unable to dodge as Katakuri attacks him with Mochi Tsuki, which results in Mogura dealing a gruesome wound to his side. Katakuri expresses his disappointment in Luffy while Flampe laughs in secrecy, and although Luffy manages to get back up, he is utterly overpowered by Katakuri's kick. Flampe delights in what she did, imagining that Katakuri will be proud of her afterwards and think of her as his favorite little sister. Luffy tries to dodge further strikes from Mogura, but is unable to get back in the fight as Katakuri pummels him with multiple mochi fists created from Muso Donuts, leaving him unmoving in a crater on the ground. On Whole Cake Island, Mont-d'Or expresses his disbelief that the Whole Cake Chateau's collapse was the Straw Hats' doing, and Count Niwatori says that if they are this good at planning, they might pull off something unexpected. Swearing to not let that happen, Mont-d'Or contacts the Tartes, telling all of them to go to Cacao Island and bring an end to the Straw Hats. Out at sea, Bege calls Perospero, and the former says that they will put an end to Big Mom's hunger pangs with the cake, pointing out that Pudding made it. Perospero is still suspicious that the Fire Tank Pirates will try to assassinate Big Mom again, and tells Bavarois that their fleet will pursue Big Mom and Bege while Smoothie's fleet continues pursuing the Straw Hats. Perospero contacts Smoothie to tell her about this plan, saying that her fleet should sink the Straw Hats before they reach Cacao Island. Smoothie, her sisters Citron and Cinnamon, and her subordinates then prepare to attack. While sailing away from Big Mom, Bege says that he cares more about escaping than assassinating Big Mom, but Chiffon reminds him they have a debt to pay to the Straw Hats and so need to keep them safe from Big Mom. Meanwhile, the Sunny crew finds out from Sanji that the Big Mom Pirates know about their plan to go to Cacao Island, and although they are on track to get there in time, their situation is made worse as Smoothie's ship comes and confronts them. However, Sanji gets an idea to rescue Luffy from the Big Mom Pirates' assured lockdown of the island. On Cacao Island, scores of Tarte ships arrive to besiege it; the people who arrive are skeptical that this much force is necessary and some do not even believe Luffy will escape Katakuri and the Mirro-World, but Oven points them to Mont-d'Or, who tells them via Den Den Mushi about the Straw Hats' responsibility for destroying the Chateau. Oven tells his crew to destroy every mirror on Cacao Island, so that if Luffy arrives he will come from the lone mirror remaining right in front of them. The people are reluctant to destroy their valuable mirrors, but Oven says they can throw them into water, threatening to kill the families of anyone who does not comply. Back in the Mirro-World, Katakuri stands over the unmoving Luffy, lamenting at how the pirate had faltered right as he was starting to respect him. Luffy is still alive, however, and remembers training his Kenbunshoku Haki with Silvers Rayleigh. A blindfolded Luffy had celebrated dodging one of Rayleigh's strikes, saying it felt like he had imagined the attack coming. Rayleigh replied that Kenbunshoku Haki is an extension of the imagination, but Luffy needed to develop it to become instinctual. Luffy then wakes up and pulls himself up, much to Katakuri and Flampe's surprise. Flampe attempts to attack Luffy again, shooting a numbing needle ten times as strong as the last one. Luffy manages to see it coming and dodge it, but ends up falling over afterwards, causing Flampe and her subordinates to laugh uncontrollably. Despite their attempts to subdue it, Katakuri ends up overhearing them, and begins to realize that he and Luffy are not alone. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The anime adds the following: **Mont-d'Or ordering ships to go to Cacao Island is shown. **Before Flampe fired the second needle at Luffy, she mentions how more effective it is than the last one. *Flampe's fantasy with Katakuri is extended. *Luffy's legs appeared to have more blood on them in the manga than in the anime. Site Navigation it:Episodio 867